1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device accessible to a plurality of storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of storage media have been standardized and manufactured for sale. Especially, compact portable storage media known as flash memory cards have many standards and are used as external storage media (memory cards) for digital cameras and portable music players.
As the number of digital cameras which feature a higher-resolution image sensing element or a moving image capturing function grows, the amount of captured data is increasing. Hence, a large-capacity storage medium is demanded.
To cope with the increasing data amount, a wireless communication function is imparted to a digital camera to transmit captured data to an external apparatus.
To transmit data, the wireless communication function may be imparted to a so-called memory card (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-357182). As the wireless communication function, for example, a wireless communication scheme such as 802.11b, 802.11a, or 802.11g planned by the IEEE802.11 working group is used.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-357182 does not consider a device capable of including a plurality of storage media.
For example, a camera having a plurality of memory card slots allows inserting a memory card with a wireless communication function into one memory card slot and another memory card without the wireless communication function into another card slot.
In this case, data stored in the memory card having the wireless communication function can be transmitted externally. However, data stored in the memory card having no wireless communication function cannot directly be transmitted to the outside. To externally transmit it, the data stored in the memory card having no wireless communication function need to be temporarily copied to the memory card having the wireless communication function. This operation is cumbersome for the user.